


The Spider Web

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Translation, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: The Chancellor is very attached to his young protege





	The Spider Web

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Паутина](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631043) by [alessie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie). 



Anakin knows that Chancellor Palpatine wants him. His attractiveness is not a news to him and he has long ago learned how to recognize others desire in their touches and glances.

And although Anakin can’t blame him for being too officious or rude, his intentions are obvious. When they promenade around the dockyard watching the spaceships under construction the Chancellor takes Anakin by his arm. When he sees him off from his office his hand stays on Anakin’s back a little too long. The Chancellor calls him “my young friend” and fondly touches Anakin’s arm and stands so close that he has to raise his eyes to meet Anakin’s while talking.

To himself Anakin can admit that in fact he is even flattered by such a personal interest. The Chancellor is no longer young, but he is charming and smart and well-mannered and have enough money and power to get almost anybody into his bed. And what is more, the Chancellor is his friend and means only well to him, and this argument overweighs all the others.

Sometimes Anakin wonders how the things will turn out in the most impossible case if the Chancellor proposes him to get on intimate terms with each other and if Anakin agrees.

He may expect Anakin to be youthfully enthusiastic and rush and take him without any delay right in his office in the Senate Building. Or the other way, their intercourse may turn out to be slow and tantalizing and Anakin will melt under his touch again and again getting close to but never obtaining the desired release. Or perhaps — just perhaps and Anakin tries to drive this thought away, because his cheeks are flushed and he is at once hard in his groin — the Chancellor is so experienced and sophisticated that he is surfeited with ordinary sex. And that he has prepared something special for Anakin, something that only a well-heeled person with fertile imagination and brilliant intellect can think of.

And although he has never seriously considered this opportunity (it’s just a curiosity, a research interest) deep in his mind Anakin knows that if — when — the Chancellor proposes, he will agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language. Any corrections will be greatly appreciated


End file.
